we got a candy apple red sweet steady as a heartbeat love
by ChocoholicMonkeyfish
Summary: Day five of RucasFanfictionWeek2016. Fluffy prompt: "Everything we do is weird to everyone else but us."


_I read a lot of great stories today showcasing the quirkier sides of Lucas and Riley. But, something I've always loved about them is that no matter what opinions people have about them and their relationship they are determined to do things their way._

* * *

"Lucas, we need to talk," Riley declares as soon as she has walked through their front door.

"Um, Riley?" He walks out of their bedroom, a worried expression on his face. "That's not usually something a fiancé likes to hear. You're not...?"

"No no," she assures him quickly. "Wait, come here." She grabs his hands and leads him to their couch, pushing him down and planting herself across his lap. "I'm so sick of this."

"You really need to give me more to go on here babe." He combs his fingers through her hair in an attempt to soothe her.

She leans forward so that her forehead is resting on his shoulder and releases a long-suffering sigh. Oddly it makes him less worried. Whatever is bothering her can't be that bad if she is being this dramatic about it.

"Your mother thinks we should get married in the fall, not the summer. My mother thinks we should invite more people. Dad texted me again today to remind me that the average age for women in New York to marry is 28 so we should really wait a few more years.

"Maya says I'm nuts for wanting a day wedding in a church when outdoor nighttime weddings are _so much more romantic_. **Everything we do is weird to everyone else but us** , so I'm done." She lifts her head and the look she gives him is one of pleading determination.

"Done?" he gulps. "So, you don't want to get married?" Despite what she claimed earlier he feels like he's about to be sick. She can't be serious right now.

"No, I want to elope!" She grins wide and bright, and takes his face in her hands. The metal of her rings, his and Maya's, are cool on his cheeks so he's sure this isn't some kind of surreal dream. He still doesn't believe what he's hearing.

"Elope?" He feels like he only has questions when all he wants are answers. "But what about our families? I thought you wanted to stand before God and all of the people who love us when we said our vows."

"I did. I do! But that was before they started driving me crazy." She stands suddenly, starting to pace and fling her arms in the air as she talks. "Everyone has an opinion. Everyone thinks the things we want aren't good enough so why should we spend all of this time and money on something if they aren't going to be happy about it? Huh?"

He catches her hand as it flies past his head and pulls her back down onto his lap.

"Of course they're going to be happy. Riley, they love us. They want to share our big day with us no matter how we celebrate it. We've known that we've surrounded ourselves with opinionated people for a long time." He chuckles to himself and grins when he sees the corners of her mouth beginning to lift.

"It would be weird if they didn't have anything to say," he continues, "but at the end of the day the only opinions that matter are ours. Yours and mine." He brushes some hair behind her ear and presses a kiss to her forehead. He leaves his lips lingering on her skin as they sit in silence.

"But this is me," she finally whispers. "You know me Lucas. More than anyone else, _you_ know me. Their opinions matter to me. I'm not going to be happy unless everyone around me is. Part of me thinks I should just take all of their suggestions, but then I see the image of the wedding we've been talking about in my head and I don't want to give it up."

She leans back and he sees that her eyes are glassy with unshed tears. A wave of anger comes over him, directed solely at their family and friends. He makes a mental note to have a talk with everyone the next time he sees them.

"I do know you Riley and that's why I know that you don't really want to elope. I promise you that they will be happy just knowing that we are getting married. Even your dad," he adds as an afterthought, and it earns him a bubbly laugh from his fiancée. "As long as we're happy they will be happy, and as long as you're happy I will be happy. So as far as I'm concerned whatever you want is the only thing that matters. You are the bride Riley; it's our day, so let's do things our way."

He must have been pretty convincing because she suddenly surges forward to kiss him. Her lips move slowly against his until they are both breathless.

"Thank you," she breathes against his mouth, scratching her fingernails across the back of his neck. It is a heady combination. "I really love you."

"That's good," he smirks. She shrieks a little as he moves quickly until she is lying beneath him. "because I really love you too."


End file.
